Linka Loud and the Ghoul school
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Linka and her brothers (Minus Leon) are at Grimwood finishing school for girls, to help Loki earn a credit, unknown to them an old enemy returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Normally I don't do requests but ultonamusprime suggested the idea. I don't own the Loud House of the Ghoul school.**

It's a dark and stormy on a wet road, there is a a bus driving through the storm and in there are ten kids, nine boys and one girl. This is Linka Loud and her brothers, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx and Levi.

"Hey guys I know what you're thinking? What are we doing on a bus and where are we going?" Linka asked the readers. "Loki signed up for this program where he needs a credit so he signed up to be a gym teacher at this school called Grimwood's school for girls. He signed us up for extra help and well I hope Lynn goes easy on them." Linka said. "Oh and Leon couldn't make it because he has an ear infection."

"Are we there yet?" Lexx asked.

"I'm not sure Lexx." Loki said.

"Plus it'll be nice to meet some girls for a change." Linka said to the readers.

The bus stops and the Louds exited the bus with their suitcases in hands, but they stop when they see a moat. "This school has a moat?" Lynn asked.

"How are going to get across?" Lane asked.

To answer Lane's question a drawbridge is lowered and the Louds crosses the drawbridge and walk towards the doorway. Loki knocks on the door and the door opens on it's own. "Hello?" Linka asked. They look around and see old furniture and antiques.

Then they all see a bat flying towards them and with a puff of smoke, stands a tall young woman with long lavender hair, soft purple skin, green eyes, and wearing a flowing purple dress. "Hello boys and lady." She said.

"Are you a vampire?" Lars asked as he walked towards the girl with a smile.

"Yes, I am. My name is Sibella Dracula." Sibella said.

"Wait are you related to Dracula?" Luke asked with fear.

"Why yes, he's my daddy." Sibella replied.

"What?!" The Louds minus Lars exclaimed.

"Wicked." Lars smiles. Then they hear a howl and they look and see a short werewolf with light brown fur, puffy red hair, wearing a ratty blue dress and a light blue bow around her neck.

"Is that a werewolf?" Leif asked with a gulp.

"Oh that's Winnie, daughter of the Wolfman." Sibella said.

"Hello." Winnie said with bit of a howl.

Then the Louds hear Loud footsteps coming towards them and they see a another tall girl with pale skin, poofy black and white hair, stitches across her forehead, stitches on her wrists, two bolts on her neck, she's wearing a tattered green dress, a yellowish green shirt underneath, blocky sandals on her feet. She approaches the Louds. "Hi, I'm Elsa Frankenteen." She said.

"And we're leaving!" Loni shouted as he and the rest of the Louds began to run.

The Louds kept on running and they see another doorway, but when they enter the doorway, they didn't see the stairs and they all tumbled down the stairs, the Louds all groaned in pain.

"Are you all okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, this always happen." Linka said, but when she looks up her eyes widened she a tall, pale transparent girl with white hair with a blue streak, wearing a pale blue dress and white boots. "GHOST!" Linka exclaimed as her brothers looked up and their faces turned pale except for Lars.

"I'm starting to like this place." Lars smirked.

"Hi, I'm Phantasma. But you can call me Phanty for short." Phanty said.

The Louds all ran minus Lars. "My name is Lars." Lars greeted.

The Louds kept running until they reached an Egyptian themed room, until they bump into a shelf and some items landed on their heads knocking them out. Lars managed to catch up with his siblings and sighs. "Looks like they pasted out in an Egyptian room." Lars said.

"Who interrupted my slumber?" A voice said and it revealed to be a small mummy wrapped in white bandages and has a pink bow on her head.

"A mummy?" Lars questioned then his siblings began to wake up.

"Lars get away from that mummy." Linka said with fear.

"My name is Tannis and I'm not gonna hurt you or curse you." Tannis said.

"Tannis are they down here?!" A voice called out as the Louds all get up from the floor.

"Yes Miss Grimwood!" Tannis replied. The Louds all look and see the four monster girls along with a middle aged woman with black hair, a pink dress, red cape, bandana and shoes. She walks up to Loki.

"You must be Loki Loud, I'm Miss Grimwood, headmistress of Grimwood Finishing school for girls." Miss Grimwood introduced.

"Yes, I'm Loki Loud. These are my brothers and sister. Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Linka." Loki introduced. "I'm here to coach these girls to get an extra credit for high school."

"I see than you brought your siblings to help you out." Miss Grimwood stated.

"Yeah, except for my little brother Leon, he has an ear infection." Loki replied.

"It is quite alright. You need all of the help you need. Speaking of which I see you met some of my students." Miss Grimwood said.

"By the way, big fan of your dad, Sibella." Lars said.

"Why thank you Lars." Sibella said.

"You seem to drop some of your belongings when you were running." Phanty said.

"We've taken the liberty to send your beliongs to your rooms. Come we'll show you to your rooms." Miss Grimwood said as everyone walked upstairs.

Meanwhile in a destroyed castle, during a full moon, the moonlight shines on some ashes and a puff of smoke forms and it takes form as a humanoid female with dark green hair, large teeth, four arms and a sleeveless black dress.

"The spell. I can't believe it worked." The figure said. "Revolta Witch of the web lives!" She shouted.

**That was chapter one, I might include the students at the end of the special, maybe two OCs. I'm still thinking about it. Don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Louds and Miss Grimwood are walking through the halls to their rooms, one by one the Louds were shown to their rooms, once Loki's room is shown, Linka is the last one to be shown to her room. "Here is your room Linka." Miss Grimwood said.

"Thank you, Miss Grimwood." Linka said.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Linka." Miss. Grimwood said and began to walk away.

Linka looks around and sees a window and a bed. "Well, it'll do." Linka sighed.

"Excellent, now I have one thing to give you and your brothers." Miss. Grimwood said and handed Linka a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Linka asked.

"The wifi password. We're not savages." Miss. Grimwood said as she closed the door.

Linka sees her suitcase and begins to unpack, and when she places Bun-Bun on the bed, then she hears her phone rings and she answers it. "Hey Ron Andy." Linka greeted in a video call.

"Hey, Lamette." Ron Andy replied. "So how's the new school?"

"Believe or not, it's a school of monsters." Linka said.

"Wait a school of monsters?!" Ron Andy questioned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't think Loki knew about this too." Linka replied.

"So I'm guessing Lars love this place?" Ron Andy asked.

"You got that right. He's loving this place." Linka said. "My brothers and I only found five monsters.

"What if there's more of them?" Ron Andy questioned. "If you meet a zombie don't show him your zombie killing games."

"Jokes on you, I didn't bring it. But I brought my Switch." Linka said. Then she hears Loni screaming like a little girl. "I gotta go." Linka said and hangs up and runs towards Loni's room, which wasn't hard to find, she sees her brothers heading towards Loni's room.

The siblings all looked and sees Loni in the corner shielding himself, and they look to their right and see a small green dragon, growling. "Is that a dragon?!" Leif asked.

"I thought it was a green dog!" Loni said.

"I've handle this!" Lexx said as he walked towards the small dragon. "Hey you overgrown gecko, pick on someone you own size!"

The green dragon growls at Lexx, but the 6 year old showed no fear. "I should warn you, I took knight training." Lexx stated.

"Matches!" Miss. Grimwood's voice is heard and Matches stop and sees Miss Grimwood walking in. "How many times do I have to tell you? No burning our guests. Now go to your room!"

Matches then growls in annoyance and storms out of Loni's room. "What was that thing?" Loni questioned.

"I'm sorry about Matches. He's usually not this hostle with guests." Miss. Grimwood said.

"It's alright." Loki said.

"Is everything okay?" A voice called out. The Louds turn around and see the five monsters they met, along with five more monsters. A small pink alien with a round head and eyes on stalks. She was wearing a blue and green space suit and a space helmet over her head.

The second is a light pink dinosaur like creature, with a dark pink bow and tutu. The 3rd monster is a humanoid fish girl wearing a kelp and moss dress.

The fourth monster is a zombie girl about Linka's age, with pale green skin, black messy hair, wearing a purple and black long sleeve shirt, black skirt, purple socks and black shoes.

The final one is invisible, but wearing a pair of sunglasses, sandals, and a dark red dress.

"More monsters?!" Lane exclaimed.

"Louds, I would like you to meet my other students. Molly, daughter of the Martian. Sakura, daughter of Godzilla. Shelly, daughter of the creature of the Black Lagoon. Zoe, daughter of Steve the zombie. And last Isabella, daughter of the Invisible Man." Miss Grimwood introduced the five girls. "We're fine girls, just Matches trying to roast our guest."

"I hope they're ok." Tanis asked.

"I would handle that little lizard." Lexx scoffed.

"You girls get back to bed. You get to know your new gym teacher and friends tomorrow." Miss Grimwood said. The girls all nodded and walked back to their rooms. "I suggest you all do the same too."

"Sure thing." Loki said.

The Louds all went back to their rooms to get some sleep. "I wonder if Sakura knows about her 1998 Godzilla movie." Leif asked as he and Lexx went back to their room and Lexx just shrugs.

Linka went back to her room, she gets dressed in an orange nightgown and climbs into bed. "This is going to take some time to get use to." Linka said before she drifted to sleep.

**Well there you go. Sorry that was after Halloween, but it took me some time to come up my two OCs. I'm not sure if I can put in the cadets from the other school, and have them do volleyball, it might be hard to write. But I'm still thinking about it. Please read and review.**


End file.
